Patent Documents 1 and 2 shown below disclose technologies to charge a battery of a vehicle during parking time thereof, in a mechanical-parking facility to store the vehicle in a state where the vehicle is mounted on a movable pallet. Patent Document 3 shown below discloses a technology to transmit electric power wirelessly by using the electromagnetic induction between coils.